User talk:Lluvia Roja
Welcome Hi, welcome to Claymore Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Simpsonswebmaster page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- LaughingVampire1990 (Talk) 09:35, 30 August 2010 Hi ! Hi Jose,yes i'm the admin here,there are also 2 other admins,but i guess they are always offline,anyway ! i have a question on how did you make like the 4 slot that lets you go to char,manga,anime and production,it would be reat to link all claymore wiki's together ! --LaughingVampire1990 12:22, February 17, 2011 (UTC) RE:Spanish Claymore Wiki 1st,i meant the image slide thingy,where four pic are shown then you navigate it ! 2nd,Perftect,i'll add a directory and an image on Spanish claymore Wiki, It's great linking all wiki's together,don't you think ! Thanks Agains,Simpsons.-----LaughingVampire1990 18:30, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Hi my name is ahmed mazen and the photos you asked about them from manga 95-98 Thanks Thank You for the Template,How about making some more like Avatar wiki ! ;D --LaughingVampire1990 20:01, September 3, 2011 (UTC) *Like eras?. Yeah, i was thinkin' about add ones into Spanish Claymore Wiki too. They should be like 'This subject was part of Teresa's Generation' and things like that?. José [ Mi discusión | Contribuciones ] 18:17, November 29, 2011 (UTC) sorry sorry i'm still new at this jokes why don't skeletons play music in church? Hi Ok first of all sadly I don't speak (or write) Sapnich but I can help with the eras thing: There have been 3 more eras revealed (actually more but only those we have pictures of warriors): 1- Isely's era which has Duff, Rigardo, and another AB I just can't remember his name. 2-Cassandra's era which had Roxanne, Naideen, Uranus, Elizabeth and the unnammed N.35. 3-Hysteria's era. As a conclusion there is an era from every N.1 but these are the only ones that we have pictures for warriors who were alive in their eras. Now which came first : Isely's then Rufil's then (Cassandra's and Hysteria's because we don't know which is older) then Lucillia's then Teresa's then Clair's and finally Clarice's. Hope that I helped please tell me if you need any help Ahmad.o.abbadi 08:58, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Cassandra Edits Hello Jose, i have an question...Cassadra has Awakened, right, so..she formely served the Organization (like another deserted or awakened warrior) so, why you deleted the "Former" category of Cassy? .__. Thanks in Advance 00:59, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Atilda of Mithycal Strenght *Reading the first page* Welcome to Claymore Wiki The wiki about the Claymore anime/manga that anyone can edit! *back to message* anyway u.u Atilda of Mithycal Strenght 20:29, April 3, 2012 (UTC) : Hello X3 ! well..i'm without words to express my gratitude n__n' actually Atilda is a simple character (i think XD) she reflects my "bad side" since i'm like her when i angry and..about the claymore fan wiki, well, i'm interessed yes, but my spanish sucks a lot (worse than my english XD since i'm brazilian) oh, and about our last conversation about the categories, i'm sorry...i was like-Atilda that day..really sorry Atilda of Mythical Strenght 20:37, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Oh, yes yes, i got it, sorry for misuderstanding XD well...we can talk more about, i have at least 3 Fanon characters done, counting with Atilda TwinSwordsUndine 01:37, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Ehm EHm , Do you know that exist image's medals? So if you are waiting an admin for delete the " Gallerys" ...you're sick Because these images help the description of the claymores -.- I add images to Gallerys for the vibility of this wiki in Google images S: Ehm EHm , Do you know that exist image's medals? So if you are waiting an admin for delete the " Gallerys" ...you're sick Because these images help the description of the claymores -.- I add images to Gallerys for the vibility of this wiki in Google images S: http://img135.imageshack.us/img135/5164/gardefirma.jpg 20:10, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Ok you don't very well , because i add only the rating of claymores by databook ^^ if you not like the images in apparance ( for human and awakened form ) ok... but you can not delete the title number 2 of Gallery/****** :| RE Ok you don't see very well , because i add only of the rating of claymores by databook ^^ if you not like the images in apparance ( for human and awakened form ) ok... but you can not delete the title number 2 of Gallery/****** :| Wow, you again v.v Hi, i'm admin of this wiki for two weeks, and how you said, we can start the choosing of featured articles. Then... i chose this background because there wasn't a image, and i thought about it that was nice for this wiki... D: --http://img135.imageshack.us/img135/5164/gardefirma.jpg 15:25, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Ok, it is a fantastic idea. :)